Words With Percy Jackson
by SayHelloToMe
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* IT WILL COME BACK WITH A STORY LINE BETTER GRAMMAR AND OTHER. YOU WILL STILL BE ABLE TO SEND WORDS, BUT IT IS VERY MINIMAL
1. Demi God

Hi. My Name is Percy Jackson. This is the first book in a series.

I will be saying one random word everyday and you comment on what should be the next word.

The word of the day is **"Demi God."**

**Okay Catch You next time on "Words with Percy Jackson"**


	2. Riptide

Hi. My Name is Percy Jackson. This is the second book in a series.

I will be saying one random word everyday and you comment on what should be the next word.

The word of the day is **"Riptide." This word is from BlackPanther101. Congradulations!**

**Okay Catch You next time on "Words with Percy Jackson"**


	3. Annabeth

Hi. My Name is Percy Jackson. This is the third book in a series.

I will be saying one random word everyday and you comment on what should be the next word.

The word of the day is **"Annabeth." This word is from BookWorm909. Congradulations!**

**Okay Catch You next time on "Words with Percy Jackson"**


	4. Spatula

**Hey guys, Im going back on what i said about the ghost writers. Their nice people. I just get you know angry when people say things about me. I'm just that type of guy that gets pissed at people calling me things. Well, THe Ghost Writers, if you are reading this i'm sorry for what i said and i hope that you would take it . :D**

* * *

><p>Hi, my name is Percy Jackson. This is the fourth book in a series.<p>

I will be saying one random word everyday and you comment on what should be the next word.

The word of the day is **"Spatula." This word is from TheHotAndSexyDemiGoddess. Congradulations!**

Okay Catch You next time on "Words with Percy Jackson"

* * *

><p><strong>Well thanks for reading the word of the day and get your words in. <strong>

**If you want to you can follow me and stop those haters.**

**CYA LATER**

**SayHelloToMe**


	5. Soup and Caramel

**Hey guys, Im going back on what i said about the ghost writers. Their nice people. I just get you know angry when people say things about me. I'm just that type of guy that gets pissed at people calling me things. Well, THe Ghost Writers, if you are reading this i'm sorry for what i said and i hope that you would take it . :D**

* * *

><p>Sup, my name is Percy Jackson. This is the fifth book in a series.<p>

I will be saying one random word everyday or two and you comment on what should be the next word(s).

The word of the day is **"Soup and Caramel." These words are from gothchicnumba1 and Syderella. Congradulations! Also if your reading this, thanks for giving my confidence back. **

Okay catch you next time on "Words with Percy Jackson"

* * *

><p><strong>Well thanks for reading the word of the day and get your words in. <strong>

**If you want to you can follow me and favourite this story **

**CYA LATER**

**SayHelloToMe**


	6. Minotaur

**Hey guys, Im going back on what i said about the ghost writers. Their nice people. I just get you know angry when people say things about me. I'm just that type of guy that gets pissed at people calling me things. Well, THe Ghost Writers, if you are reading this i'm sorry for what i said and i hope that you would take it . :D**

* * *

><p>Yo, everyone. My name is "Percy Jackson." Usually i would be telling these words to you guys myself, but i began to think. If i were to be... well... busy... you know fighting monsters and all. i won't be able to tell you the word. So, i'm bringing a special guest in from now on. That person is...<p>

"Don't need to introduce me Percy, i can do it myself."

"Okay."

Hey, everyone. My name is "Annabeth Chase." Well, since Seaweed Brain already said why i'm here i won't repeat it.

Well, now for the word of the day...

The word of the day is **"Minotaur." **This word is from Mr. High-and-Almighty. Congradulations on getting your voice heard.

Now, it's time for us to sign off. So, catch you guys next time on "Words With Percy Jackson."

Siigghh..."Percy, wheres my name?"

Ohh i forgot... well the main title is suppose to be "Words With Percy Jackson." So, lets leave it like it is.

Okay... Fine... (mutter underbreath) What a seaweed brain.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thanks for reading the word of the day and get your words in. <strong>

**If you want to you can follow me and stop those haters.**

**CYA LATER**

**SayHelloToMe**


End file.
